


Existence.

by Growtear



Series: Court of Owls AU. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Court of Owls AU, thank you cakechoz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They exist, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based in [CakeChoz](http://cakechoz.tumblr.com) [Court of Owls AU](http://cakechoz.tumblr.com/post/115468585361/soooooo-imagine-batman-being-the-evil-mastermind), so I thank this amazing artist for the inspiration. I hope she likes it.

**1**.

The blood is still in the white of the beautiful pearl necklace.

**2.**

They are the creatures of the night.

They are the sound of heavy rain, screams and pleadings in the middle of the night, prayers and broken bones against the pavement. They are the cold air in damp skin and sweet words after icy touches on bare necks. They are cold blood seconds before being watered in the dirty sidewalk. They are whispers in the dark, horror stories and the fear of the night. They are tears and condescending smiles before a cruel shot in the head or in the left lung because sometimes they are cruelness and scary laughs behind shadows. They are the quickness and the lethal, what moves under the moon and pollution, what smells like toxin and danger.

They are revenge: no more pearls stained with blood. No more corruption, no more children screaming, no more dying without purpose, no more… no more… no more.

They are the monsters.

They are _owls._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And thanks lots to [Katie](http://o0katiekat0o.tumblr.com/) for being her amazing self helping me with this.


End file.
